It is known that 1233E is a fluoroolefin useful for working fluids, blowing agents, solvents, pharmaceutical and agrichemical intermediate products etc. For production of 1233E, there are disclosed a process for forming 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene by reaction of 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane (HCC-240fa) with hydrogen fluoride in a gas phase (Patent Document 1) and a process for forming 1,1,1-trifluoro-3-chloro-2-propene (1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene) by reaction of HCC-240fa with hydrogen fluoride in the absence of a catalyst (Patent Document 2). There is also disclosed in Patent Document 3 a process of reacting HCC-240fa in a liquid phase at a temperature lower than 150° C. in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst or a mixture thereof within a reaction vessel, continuously extracting hydrogen chloride and 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene as a reaction product from the reaction vessel, and then, isolating the 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene from the extracted reaction product.
Since 1233E is obtained in the form of a mixture with a cis isomer, Patent Document 4 discloses a process for converting cis-1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233Z) to trans-1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233E). Further, Patent Document 5 discloses a process for forming 1233E by contact reaction of 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane (HFC-245fa) with hydrogen chloride on a catalyst.
On the other hand, it is known that solid adsorbents such as zeolite and alumina are capable of reducing hydrogen fluoride and alcohols in fluorinated unsaturated hydrocarbons (Patent Documents 6 and 7).